The present invention is generally related to the transportation and storage arts and, in particular, to a pickup truck bed having a slide-out drawer and shelf system for optimal transport and storage of tools and other materials.
Prior art systems have attempted to address this problem of maximizing pickup truck storage without significant commercial success.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a novel pickup truck storage system which may be universally used with any pickup truck bed.
It is a further object of the invention to demonstrate a novel pickup truck storage system which may be economically manufactured for widespread commercial appeal.
It is also an object of the invention to show and describe a pickup truck storage system which may be easily installed and used and allows the transport of more tools and materials.
It is a still further object of the present invention to demonstrate a system wherein certain tools and other materials may be readily accessed without disturbing the other materials being transported.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.
It is presently contemplated that the invention will be marketed under the the tradename and trademark "Journeyman's Helper".